Tess's Acceptance
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Tess got accepted by the group


TESS's ACCEPTANCE  ****

TITLE: TESS's ACCEPTANCE 

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E- MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show. I just own the CD with the song 'Here with me'

Summary: Tess felt lost, but somehow the group accepted her into their lives

Author's Note: I feel that people must give Tess a chance that is why I wrote a fic just about her.

SPOILERS: from 'Tess, lies and videotape' upward

***********************************************

It was a week after the three strangers left the sanctuary of their pods. One of them turned around and saw the other two inhabitants of the pods, but he also saw the one that was still in her pod. He knew that she was meant for him, but what about her? Does she know the consequences of the world they just entered? Tess left her pod not knowing what would happen to her, what if she don't find the second part of her soul? Suddenly a figure stood in front of her and deep in her heart she knew that she must trust this man. He could help her locate the future she knew was there for her.

For the first few years they tried to stay incognito, but somehow that didn't work. It was as if someone stalking them. Then one day when she reached the right age she asked the man she became to know as Nasedo what was going on and as he looked outside the window he said. "Tess, you know about your powers and where you come from, but there is branches of the government that doesn't want to know about us. They want to stay inside their cocoon of disbelieve" She looked at him and sighed "I hoped that it didn't had to happen"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL 

Max turned towards Liz and said "I do love you, but I feel that there is someone missing in my life and I fear that it isn't you" Liz looked with pleaded eyes at him and said "but what about me, how do I fit in this plan of yours?" He just stood there and said that he doesn't know what to do, but the only thing he could do was to leave now and not hurt her anymore. And with that he closed the door of the CrashDown behind him.

Liz stood there while the tears began to flow. Maria came and stood next to her and said, "Maybe it was a good thing that this happened" "how come?" Liz wanted to know and Maria said, "I know about one person who wouldn't hurt you and who loves you a lot" "Who?" "Well, I was thinking about Alex" "What…are you kidding? Alex and I are just friends" "That's just it. You two have been together for a long time and I think that it is time for you to move your friendship to the next level" with those words they left the CrashDown for the night.

***************************

SEATLE

Tess got a feeling that they must move again and she went to Nasedo to ask him about it. When he told her about the plan she was at first enraged by it, but then she came to realize that maybe she would find the one she lost. So she started to pack her bags. It was a long drive towards their new destination and while they drove they were occupied with their own thoughts. No one knew the anxiety she had for being different, but maybe there was someone in Roswell who knew how she felt.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

The weeks went by and she had the privilege of meeting the gang. She and Max became aware in the destiny that they were meant to be together. Liz looked with pain at the two of them and said to Maria "I can't take it anymore. I must speak to him, just for a last time" Maria looked at her and said that she was making a big mistake by doing it. "I can't accept the fact that he was meant for her. All I see is infatuation and that is all". She decided to walk over to their table and looked at Max. "Max, we need to talk" "I'm thinking the same thing, but before I listen to you there is just one thing I want to say to you. After you left the cave that day I never told you that you will always have a special place in my heart". She turned towards Tess and said "I hope that you can make him happy, because it seemed that I won't be the one to do it" Tess looked at Liz and said "I promise you Liz. I love Max with my whole heart. I just hope you find that special one too" Liz turned away and began to feel the tears again, but she fought it. After she left their booth she whispered "Max, I will love you forever". She went to the bathroom and sat there crying for what seemed to be hours, but after the tears dried she looked up and said " I think that it is time for me to speak to Alex" and she washed her face. As she walked to the counter it seemed to her that she was psychic, because Alex was there. "Alex, I need to speak to you," she said and they sat down. She told him that Max and she broke up, but as she spoke she could see that Alex was overjoyed to hear it. "Alex, why are you glad about the fact that Max and I aren't together anymore?" He looked at her and said that ever since he knew her he had feelings for her, but now it turned towards love. "Liz would you go out with me?" "Sure, maybe I can forget Max. Maria, will you and Kyle join us?" Alex looked amazed and asked, "Since when do you date Kyle?" Maria looked at him and said, "Since I can't be with Michael" So while they were preparing for their date, she saw how happy Max and Tess really were.

Max also looked at her and he knew that there was a lot of things he doesn't know about their mission, but before he could figure out what it was he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Isabel who was standing there looking at her brother. "Max, it is time for you to stop thinking about Liz and start thinking about our people" "I can't, she has a part of my heart and I a part of hers", but they couldn't help but to wonder what would happen. The gang decided to welcome Tess in their group and they told them that they just made pairs. Isabel was with Michael, Tess with Max; Maria with Kyle and Liz was with Alex. So now they are all making their own destiny just after they accepted Tess into their group. Now it is time for them to face the Skins as a group of friends.

~THE END~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
